Fireteam Engagements
Missions There are four main types of missions involved in fireteam engagements; Combat Sweep, CSAR, Last Stand and Rolling Thunder. These all consist the one team of USMC marines (Your Team). CSAR: CSAR is a rescue mission involving two pilots which are needed to be brought back to friendly lines. But the difficult part of the mission is when escaping due to the intensity of the incoming pursuit force which comes in 10 minutes or 5 minutes of your arrival. Find the PURPLE SMOKE and secure your escape route set your Scout at a overwatch position and gather the two pilots with the rest of the fireteam. Quickly extract to the helicopter and await extraction. If you sprinted all the way to the extraction point there is a great chance the pursuit force will come up the rear, so clear the area behind you so the extract-helo can land. You should gain 3 gold points if you have destroyed the crashed recon-helo and saved both pilots. Rolling Thunder:﻿ In Rolling Thunder you are tasked with your fireteam to protect a convoy and guide it to its destination. Its better if your fireteam splits into two humvees, so one team can move ahead of the group and the other is to be in front of the convoy. Its also a good idea so when two of the team die they can respawn in another humvee rather than run on foot. Both missions invole mid-range to long-range fighting so having a Auto-Rifleman in the team is a bad idea and just a waste of space. Make sure the front team is clearing out most of the threats, because eventually they may come across a IED Leader (Killing him will secure the road ahead of IED threats). The second team can clear any threats, its better to try your best not to stop the convoy so points can keep coming but if you have to(RPGs, Truck or Heavy Resistance) then do so. Getting the convoy destroyed is worse then stopping the convoy and arriving at the destination. Last Stand:﻿ This mission is the most difficult if played alone. This involves fighting wave after wave and holding 3 key areas. Stragetic defensive positions are needed to hold the enemy back, both missions, have pros and cons. The daytime mission, has a village-like fort on a elevated position overwatching the bottom village. Don't worry about Area 2 because it can be easily retaken by shooting a rocket. Wave 2 here is the overwehlming bit of the mission, send two of the team (Suggest a Scout and a Marksman) to the hill-side on the left of the Arena and a the remaining two in the fort (Scout, Auto-Rifleman, Grenadier whoever has joined). The team on the hill-side is to kill any PLA troops that traverse the hill as I've been heavily flanked on the one-side preventing me from extracting, team 2 at the fort is to keep the village clear or supressed until APC units arrive. As soon as they arrive (APC's), team 1 is to quickly assemble to the village and is to retrieve the anti-tank weaponry and destroy them. If you team 1 is incredibly outnumbered or is being chased down by PLA troops then team 2 is to provide covering fire and extract out. Remember to use smoke to cover your movements and kill PLA troops you threaten your extraction. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Fireteam engagements